Runners in the Wind
by GoldenOakLeavesOfWindClan
Summary: Through what seemed like moons of peace, trouble starts to brew. Lines are draw and battles are fought. Follow three Windclan cats as they travel three completely separate paths together. (Part 1 of a possible three part series.)
1. Allegiance

Allegiances

Windclan Members

LEADER **Hollystar** \- black she-cat with green eyes

DEPUTY **Hazelfur** \- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT **Greenleaf** \- dark brown tom with a white underbelly

WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats without kits.)

 **Mistypelt** \- grey-blue she-cat with silver front paws

 **Phesantclaw** \- black tom with a ginger face

 **Holetail** \- grey tabby tom with a black tail

 **Tallspot** \- black and white spotted tom

 **Smokegorse** \- pure black she-cat

 **Fallingfur** \- dark grey tom with matted fur

 **Clawleap** \- large grey tom

 **Mudfern** \- brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Greyflower** \- grey and white tabby she-cat

 **Cherrynose** \- small red tabby she-cat

 **Flowergaze** \- dark red she-cat with blue eyes

 **Leafdew** \- small grey tabby tom

 **Lightsand** \- light brown tabby she-cat

 **Tumblefoot** \- sand colored tabby tom

 **Poppylog** \- tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Swiftnose** \- brown tabby tom

 **Rabbitfrost** \- white she-cat with brown paws

 **Adderbreeze** \- light ginger tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Heatherpaw**

 **Brightfur** \- pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

 **Ryepelt** \- pale tom with brown spots

 **Dawnpelt** \- pale brown tom with green eyes

 **Bearclaw** \- dark brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Kestrelpaw**

 **Greysky** \- light grey and white tabby tom

 **Yellowwing** \- pale gold she-cat

 **Oakleaves** \- brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentice, Finchpaw**

 **Mothspot** \- pale white she-cat with a large black patch

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **Cloudpaw** \- small pure white tom

 **Heatherpaw** \- pale ginger tom

 **Kestrelpaw** \- dark red tom

 **Finchpaw** \- dark brown tabby she-cat

QUEENS

 **Haretail** \- grey-brown she-cat oldest nursery queen (mother of Stagkit, light brown tom.)

 **Leafwhisker** \- striped light ginger she-cat (mother of Sunkit, light ginger tom, and Cinderkit, grey tabby tom. )

ELDERS

 **Embergale** \- sleek grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Rockfall** \- black long furred tabby tom

Thunderclan Members

LEADER **Blazestar** \- golden ginger tom

DEPUTY **Falconheart** \- brown and white tom

MEDICINE CAT **Lilyseed** \- tortoiseshell she-cat

WARRIORS 18(Toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Honeytooth** -tortoiseshell she-cat with large fangs

 **Moonsparrow** \- ginger and white tom

 **Robinfeather** \- Mostly red tortoiseshell tom

 **Redfur** \- older dark red she-cat with blue eyes

 **Lostpelt** \- grey tom missing most of his fur

 **Hailflame** \- ginger tom with blue eyes

 **Hollowmoon** \- pure white she-cat

 **Brambleflight** \- ginger tom

 **Whiteflame** \- white and ginger tabby she-cat

 **Brindlepelt** \- grey-brown tabby tom

 **Leopardface** \- yellow tabby tom with spots

 **Branchfur** \- mackerel striped tabby tom

 **Softeye** \- pale grey tabby she-cat

 **Cloudfur** \- pale white tom with amber eyes

 **Prickletuft** \- black and white tom

 **Longheart** \- pale tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Darkpaw**

 **Beetletail** \- small black tom

 **Rainpool** \- grey she-cat

 **Whiskerdrop** \- dark brown tom

 **Stonesky** \- dark grey tabby tom

 **Flightfern** \- ginger and white she-cat

 **Sunfoot** \- dark ginger tom

 **Twigpine** \- amber tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Lightningpaw**

 **Spottedfern** \- tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Dusttail** \- brown and white tabby tom

 **Thornpatch** \- pale brown tom

 **Amberpelt** \- dark red she-cat with blue eyes

 **Rosebush** \- pale pink she-cat

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **Darkpaw** \- black she-cat

 **Lightningpaw** \- black and white tom

QUEENS

 **Squirreltail** \- brown she-cat with a red bushy tail (mother of Featherkit, light grey she-cat.)

 **Sorrelfinch** \- tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Heartkit, tortoiseshell and ginger she-kit and Branchkit, brown and white tabby tom.)

 **Mouseleap** \- light brown she-cat (mother of Foxkit, ginger and white she-kit)

 **Hatchdrop** \- black tabby she-cat (mother of Pinekit, black she-kit with green eyes, and Thistlekit, pale grey tabby tom.)

ELDERS

 **Swiftfoot** \- scrawny black she-cat with a white paw and front leg

 **Halfear** \- broad shouldered ginger tom missing half his ear

 **Swallowfeather** \- black and grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Riverclan Members

LEADER **Silverstar** \- lithe silver and grey long haired tabby she-cat

DEPUTY **Puddleclaw** \- dark brown tom

MEDICINE CAT **Willowreed** \- light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

 **Mallowripple** \- grey tabby she-cat with blue- violet eyes

WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Mossdrift** \- dark grey she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Greyfrost** \- white tom with grey paws and ears

 **Trickleclaw** \- grey-brown tom with darker tabby stripes

 **Minnowfur** \- grey she-cat with blue eyes

 **Rainpetal** \- pale grey she-cat

 **Flowinggale** -tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Glimmerfur** \- dark brown she-cat with gleaming fur

 **Redmist** \- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 **Oakstream** \- dark ginger-and-white tom

 **Ferretsplash** -brown tabby tom

 **Rockfur** \- dark grey tom

 **Berrywing** \- ginger and white tom

 **Slivercrook** \- sleek tabby tom

 **Rippleclaw** \- black tom with one white paw

 **Fallowfur** \- dark brown she-cat with black paws

 **Sproutfoot** \- lean pale brown tabby tom

 **Deepeye** \- pale brown tom missing one eye

 **Streampelt** \- blue-grey she-cat

 **Bluestorm** \- light blue-grey she-cat

 **Lizardheart** \- black and white she-cat

 **Apprentice, Sorrelpaw**

 **Meektail** \- small black tom

 **Ashclaw** \- white tom with grey front paws

 **Apprentice, Morningpaw**

 **Reedtail** \- dark brown she-cat with a long tail

 **Apprentice, Dapplepaw**

 **Stormpelt** -light grey-blue tabby tom

 **Voleheart** \- light brown tom

 **Pebblefish** \- glossy grey tabby tom

 **Splashleaf** \- blue-grey tom

 **Otterdust** \- dark brown she-cat

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **Morningpaw** \- light ginger she-cat

 **Dapplepaw** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **Sorrelpaw** \- tortoiseshell she-cat

QUEENS

 **Lillyjay** \- white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Waterkit, blue-grey tabby tom, and Owlkit, pale brown tom.)

 **Quickrain** \- pale ginger she-cat(Mother of Basskit, pale grey tom with amber eyes, Puddlekit, ginger tortoiseshell tabby tom and Shinekit, ginger and white she-cat.)

ELDERS

 **Mistburn** \- dark ginger she-cat

 **Fogshine** \- pale white tom

 **Longfur** \- grey long-furred tom

Shadowclan Members

LEADER **Fadedstar** \- black and ginger tom

 **Apprentice, Blackpaw**

DEPUTY **Owltail** \- pale tom missing half his tail

MEDICINE CAT **Pineheart** \- dark ginger tom

 **Apprentice, Mosspaw**

WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Duskclaw** \- dark brown tom with golden eyes

 **Nighttail** \- sleek black she-cat

 **Swiftmoon** \- pale white she-cat with black paws

 **Shadefur** \- dark grey she-cat

 **Mapleclaw** \- tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Ivystem** \- silver tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

 **Sharpfur** \- brown tabby tom with spiky fur

 **Jaggedflame** \- light grey tom with black spots

 **Boulderfoot** \- grey tom with black paws

 **Newttooth** \- dark ginger tom

 **Deadjaw** \- pale tabby tom with a scar covered muzzle

 **Embereyes** \- dark grey tabby tom w/ amber eyes

 **Mintleap** \- small tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Barkheart** \- brown tabby tom

 **Hatchwhisker** \- white tom with a black stripe

 **Fuzzyhawk** \- long haired brown tabby tom

 **Wolffern** \- grey and black tabby tom

 **Tawnyfoot** \- sleek black she-cat with small paws

 **Frogstrike** \- brown tom with green eyes

 **Sootburr** \- grey tom with unkempt pelt

 **Badgersnow** \- black and white tom

 **Tinybriar** \- small brown she-cat

 **Gingerclaw** \- black and ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Smallshine** \- small pale white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Flintspeck** \- grey tom

 **Tansyskip** \- tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Scorchpelt** \- light ginger tom

 **Rowanflight** \- dark russet-furred tom

 **Brownnose** \- dark brown tabby tom

 **Olivefang** \- grey-green tom

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **Blackpaw** \- white tom with a black tail.

 **Mosspaw** \- light ginger tabby she-cat.

QUEENS

 **Gorsetail** \- dark grey she-cat (Mother of Tigerkit, tabby and white tom.)

 **Frostleap** \- white she-cat with a ginger tail (Mother of Snowkit, white she-cat, and Flintkit, light grey she-cat.)

ELDERS

 **Narrowshade** \- dark grey she-cat, blind and partially deaf


	2. Prologue

The night air stung with cold, frost covered the sage and heather that lined the shallow dip of the small valley between the three hills. A hint of wildflower's sweet fragrance teased the wind and what plants the harsh leaf-bare killed off were slowly growing back. All was quiet, as the moon dipped down slowly and dawn colors gradually faded into the valley. A she-cat sat, restless and worried, as the night air slowly became crisper, green eyes flashed in the limelight.

"Oh Starclan it's cold!" Mewed a soft voice from behind her.

"Yes, Greyflower, how are the kits?" Her hollow response was practiced in sound.

"You should know Hollystar, Bearkit is your kit." The grey queen's voice was calm "You sleep in the nursery at night."

Silence followed the short conversation, painfully long, as the sun's light pierced the horizon, turning the valley various shades of violet and orange.

"I fear the future Greyflower, Sagestar isn't here to guide me. I'm so lost."

"You'll be fine as long as you stop doubting yourself." Greyflower reprimanded firmly.

"But Bearkit will never know his father, and Windclan has lost a great leader." Hollystar's voice shook with grief as she continued " I have lost my mate. As I said before Greyflower, I fear the seasons to come. This peace will not last, as sure as the rabbit burrows, evil will come. When it does I fear I won't be able to stop it."

As she spoke, the sun finished its assent and the two queens thoughts faded with the chilly air and the night's frost melted like a bad dream, fading past the horizon.

 **Sorry this took so long, and that it's not very long I'm trying to clear my schedule. Till next time. G-Oak Out**


	3. Chapter One: Greysky

Chapter One

 _Sun shone over the_ valley into the bustling camp, it's mid-day heat cooled only by the strong breeze flooding past. Greysky sat outside the warriors den watching the comings and goings of camp. Bearclaw, his most trusted Clanmate and friend since birth, sat next to him grooming, Greysky watched his Clanmates doing their normal everyday thing.

Hollystar sitting outside her den with her deputy, Hazelfur, speaking calmly. Adderbreeze talking with his apprentice, probably about hunting, he noted after taking a glance at the nearly empty fresh-kill pile. A returning border patrol comprised of Phesantclaw, Tumblefoot and Rabbitfrost, as well as a hunting party with very little prey.

He saw Poppylog and Mistypelt sharing tongues by the juniper bush where most senior Warriors ate and talked, and the elders sunning themselves. Stagkit stalking unsuspecting tails and Dawnpelt, a brown tom only two moons older than Greysky, stalking him. Things seemed like normal right down to Bearclaw speaking in a low solemn voice.

"Oakleaves is pacing the nursery again." The two toms shared a look, like normal.

He saw the tortoiseshell she-cat was in fact distraughtly pacing outside the nursery entrance. Her apprentice Finchpaw, sat a few mouse-lengths away kneading the ground with her claws. Since word from Thunderclan at the last Gathering, about an outbreak of greencough, her easily troubled mind had caused her recent habit to be pacing a line in the dirt by the nursery.

"Let's get her out of camp so she doesn't work up Leafwhisker or Haretail." He muttered boredly, thinking her worrying might cause Leafwhisker to go into labor. But as they stood Adderbreeze called out to her from the east camp entrance, snapping her out of her pointless pacing. Her gaze flitted from the ginger tom, to the nursery, and then to her apprentice. With a troubled sigh from Oakleaves, they left swiftly with their apprentices and Greysky heard a growl come from Bearclaw.

The three cats had been friends since kithood and slowly Oakleaves and her littermates had seemed to depend on them. Now though, was quite different as Yellowwing had found a mate, and Mothspot had started helping the Queens and Elders more. Also both she-cats had turned down the offer of having apprentices, but it wasn't like Greysky could say anything as he had turned down having one as well.

"Well he sure makes things obvious." muttered Bearclaw scornfully.

"It's not like you're much better." retorted Dawnpelt as he passed by, Yellowwing at his side holding a wriggling Stagkit by the scruff.

Bearclaw's tail twitched with embarrassment, just as a pale ginger she-cat brushed against him, humming with amusement.

"Well he has a point." Brightfur mused. "Do you want to go hunting with me?"

"Sure, you okay by yourself for awhile?" He asked Greysky.

"Hey, Mouse-brain, I'm not a kit." Greysky retorted, while swiping at him with a sheathed paw. "And I'm a day older than you."

Bearclaw ducked under his paw before taking a swipe at Greysky, soon the two were tussling like kits on the hard baked dirt in the middle of camp.

"Bearclaw, Greysky, what are you doing?" Mewed a sharp voice. "You're Warriors for Starclan's sake, stop acting like kits!"

The two toms straightened, and saw the amused looks from their older Clanmates, embarrassment warming their pelts. Clawleap, Greysky's father, stood next to Hollystar, and had been the one to scold the two younger warriors.

"Greysky started it!" Bearclaw responded defensively.

"Did not!" Greysky yowled playfully, the sound of a sigh made both cats look behind them, one of the Elders and former queens from the two's kit days, Embergale, had stopped sunning herself and was rolling her eyes lazily

"Kits!" she muttered as she settled herself next to Greyflower and Mistypelt.

Bearclaw flicked Greysky's shoulder with his tail before leaving side by side with Brightfur. The sun was slowly starting it's descent and the breeze made a chill bite the air. Glancing around he noticed that the border patrols were giving Hazelfur their reports, and the fresh kill pile was still pitifully small.

Following the signs with a sigh, he walked over to where Mothspot and Mudfern sat.

"Would either of you two want to go hunting with me?" He asked waving his tail towards the last two pieces of prey left in the hole.

"I've got to take dusk patrol over to the Shadowclan border soon, so I can't" Mudfern's words were a growl, but Greysky knew his Clanmate was nothing but talk. His eyes moved to Mothspot and received a nodd.

"Where will we be hunting?" Her voice was gentle, and it made him wonder how she had survived having Mudfern as a mentor.

"I was thinking around the Sun-pool, no one has hunted down there for at least a moon." the she-cat simply nodded and as they made their way to the Thunderclan border silence run light and comfortable. Once they reached the Sun-pool, a small pond of clear crystalline water surrounded by heather and Lemongrass, both cats split up and hunted.

The sun fell, it seemed and dusk rose fast over them by the time they finished hunting. Greysky had managed to catch a Swallow and two Thrushes. Mothspot however had a knack for hunting and was much more patient, which was why, Greysky thought enviously, she had managed to catch a Rabbit and three plump Robins.

Birds seemed to favor the Sun-pool around dusk and dawn, while most animals were either asleep or just waking up. The Thunderclan border dusk patrol met them halfway back to camp, Bearclaw, Brightfur, Cherrynose, Cloudpaw and Kestrelpaw made up said patrol.

"Hey, we have some more prey down by the Sun-pool." Mothspot spoke around the Rabbit in her mouth "If you guys could collect it for us that would be helpful."

Greysky didn't bother with trying to speak as he had both his Thrushes and one of the Robins in his jaws. The taste of which was driving him mad, and blocking his scent glands.

"Oakleaves is back at camp," the words seemed tense coming from Bearclaw. "She's in the Medicine Den."


	4. Chapter Two: Oakleaves

_Chapter two_

 _The scent of Fever_ few and Lavender hung heavy in the Medicine Den. Oakleaves sat against the far wall of the den chewing the Thyme that Greenleaf had given her. The tortoiseshell she-cat had been trying to get back to the nursery, but every attempt to escape had failed as the older tom had positioned himself facing her while he set out herbs to treat different cats.

Borage leaves for Leafwhisker, Dock for Flowergaze when she came in complaining about a scratch, Coltsfoot and Juniper berries for the Elder Rockfall, now he was setting out Feverfew and Lavender. Greenleaf asked Oakleaves to take the herbs to each cat as he set it out, she knew he was tasked with keeping her busy so she did as she was told. She talked a little with the Queens before being sent back to Greenleaf, and made sure Rockfall's breath was getting better, as well as helping Flowergaze apply the poultice to her scratch.

Bearclaw had come in the Medicine Den earlier and asked Greenleaf if Brightfur had been in to see him. Confused, Oakleaves had made her presence known only for Bearclaw to say goodbye and leave awkwardly, earning a purr from both cats.

"You know, if you keep spending so much time with me cats may start to think you're my apprentice." Greenleaf's voice was smooth and amused "Don't you have an apprentice of you own?"

"Adderbreeze took Finchpaw and Heatherpaw out battle training and Rabbitfrost wanted to practice mentoring, so I let her have Finchpaw for the afternoon." Her words came out with a tremble in them, her worry for the Queens and kits no where near gone. "Plus it's not like I was given a choice."

"I see, well at least you've been helpful, it's nice to have some help."

A purr rumbled out of the she-cats throat, the older tom didn't give compliments often. A yowl of pain as loud as thunder came from the clearing. With hurried steps both cats rushed outside to see Leafwhisker being lifted away from the fresh kill pile by Mistypelt and Haretail, her wails of distress growing louder.

"Quick, she's kitting, Oakleaves get me some Borage, Chervil root, and Thyme." Greenleaf's voice was sharp and demanding, without wasting a second, the she-cat dove back into the den and retrieved the listed herbs, as well as some Lavender in case her worrying wasn't wasted. Her paws pulled her to the nursery before she could think and was dropping the herbs in front of Greenleaf.

"Fetch some soaked moss, Oakleaves." Haretail ordered and without a second thought she whirled around and nearly barreled into Ryepelt, Leafwhisker's mate. Dodging passed the frazzled tom, Oakleaves ran to the small stream at the edge of camp hoping it would still have water in it. Once she got there she realized she hadn't grabbed any moss. Before she could turn around Finchpaw was at her side holding a small bundle of moss.

"I thought you were battle training?" the shock of finding her apprentice in camp caused the words to come out.

"Adderbreeze twisted his paw, here's some moss." the apprentice dipped it in the small stream the sun had yet to scorch, and ran beside her mentor to the nursery. Stagkit sat outside between Rabbitfrost's front paws, his older sibling looked troubled as her gaze was pointed toward the nursery. Oakleaves had Finchpaw deliver the moss and came to sit besides Ryepelt, who had taken residence outside the nursery.

"She'll be okay." Oakleaves said calmly to her old friend, her frayed nerves forced down for the sake of her clanmate.

"I understand why you've been so worried now." Ryepelt replied "It just now occurred to me that I could lose her, and our kits."

A particular, familiar scent touched Oakleaves nose and she turned to see Mothspot and Greysky enter the camp, it was at that moment she noticed the afternoon sun was now fading into dusk. Shadows played with her mind as she remembered her apprentice days and what she would normally be doing during them, she shook her thoughts away as the two cats dropped their catch on the fresh kill pile and made their way over the the small gathering of cats.

"What's going on here?" Greysky asked Oakleaves, his voice a low rumble of concern.

"Leafwhisker started kitting." without another word Greysky sat down next to her their fur brushing. This, Oakleaves knew, was his way of comforting, by just being close.

"Bearclaw said you were in Greenleaf's den, why?" Mothspot, who sat next to Ryepelt asked.

"I was helping him, or he was keeping me busy on orders from Hazelfur." the conversation was distracting both Oakleaves and Ryepelt from their worries. "We were sorting herbs and after the third time I tried escaping he made me eat Thyme to keep me from being so anxious."

By the time the sun had set Greenleaf came out of the nursery with a tired sigh.

"Well Ryepelt you are now the father of two toms, and the mate of a strong she-cat." Ryepelt rushed into the nursery before Greenleaf finished speaking and purrs came from all around the clearing.

"Oakleaves, thank you for putting Lavender in with the herbs I asked for. Leafwhisker had started to run a fever, though next time tell me what you brought, my nose isn't working to well these days."

"You'll have to get an apprentice soon then." spoke Greysky amusement hinting in his mew "Perhaps Stagkit, or one of the new arrivals will do, but I mean that's if you feel it's time you taught someone other than newly named warriors."

"Hey, no fair, just because I help where I can isn't his fault." Oakleaves voice was playful and she saw amusement shine in Greenleaf's eyes. She had noticed that for quite some time, the older tom had slowed and was starting to look gaunt. His Mentor Larkpetal passed about a moon before Oakleaves was born, and Greenleaf became sole Medicine Cat, carrying a huge responsibility all alone for many, many moons. Greenleaf and Mudfern were littermate, though not very close ones, and both toms weren't as agile as they had been in their youth.

Everyone started making their way to the dens and when Oakleaves curled up between Yellowwing and Mothspot, she let her memories play. When she was an apprentice she used to frequent a place in her sleep. The trees there were wilted and you couldn't see the stars, she was taught to fight in a bloodthirsty kind of way.

Cats killing one another, or at least trying too. Greysky and Bearclaw knew she went there as she had told them, but they assumed she couldn't go there anymore. They were wrong.

Often she would meet with other cats, from different clans, and they would talk and gossip and train. Though tonight she wouldn't, as tomorrow was a Gathering, and she needed her sleep. So, curling closed to Mothspot, she let sleep grip her and pull her into a dreamless night.


	5. Chapter Three: Bearclaw

_Chapter Three_

Dawn light poured through a gap in the roof of the warriors den, beaming onto Bearclaw's face. The den felt crowded and hot and before long the tom couldn't take anymore of it, standing and carefully leaving the den careful not to tread on any tails. The sun was warm, and the chilly air from the night before was gone.

A sudden rush of adrenaline pulsed through him when he remembered what had happened yesterday. Brightfur, his mate of three moons, was expecting kits, his blood and flesh. She had told him during their hunt and immediately he told her to go to the nursery and stay put, to which she vehemently rejected and told him she could still do her warrior duties for at least a moon more.

She also told him that her apprentice, Cloudpaw who was Greysky's younger sibling, was to become a warrior today. They both were quite excited for the ceremony, which was said to happen before the cats left for the Gathering tonight, whereas neither he nor Brightfur were attending. Greysky was going and as was Oakleaves, but Hollystar wanted Bearclaw to remain at camp.

Rumors of both Mistypelt and Hazelfur retiring was going through the camp, as well as some of the older warriors. Bearclaw was often found helping Hazelfur with patrols and disputes, many believed he would take over after Hazelfur retired. But Bearclaw doesn't want anything more than to be a good Warrior and hopefully a good father.

But he would admit he would be honored to be Deputy, and would work harder everyday to prove he was worth the honor. That of course was if he was chosen as Deputy, and while some cats thought Hollystar biased as Hazelfur was her friend since kithood, Bearclaw knew his mother would choose who she thought best.

He walked past the nursery on his way to greet his Leader, she sat outside her den and watched him with a look that said pride, and Bearclaw thought, nostalgia.

"Good morning Hollystar, has the dawn patrol already left?" he kept the greeting light as his mother didn't often share unneeded words.

"Yes, you missed seeing off one foul tom and an disturbingly happy she-cat." Hollystar was referring to Oakleaves and Greysky, she had given them those names when the three were apprentices as Greysky hated mornings and Oakleaves never seemed to be without energy.

"Who else was on the patrol?" If Oakleaves had gone he knew a certain tom would likely follow her paw steps the whole way. Hollystar gave an amused purr and set about briskly licking a forepaw and cleaning her ears.

"Adderbreeze, Heatherpaw and Finchpaw, but you probably guessed that already." she flicked her thin black tail behind Bearclaw and as the tom turned he saw Brightfur approaching slowly. His heart seemed to skip when their eyes met and he gave a soft purr as she sat beside them.

" I believe you said yesterday you had news, Brightfur." Hollystar's voice held a tone of inquiry as the two she-cats eyes met.

" Yes, news I'm sure you'll be most pleased to hear." Bearclaw pressed gently against his mate, happiness dancing through him. " I'm expecting kits."

With a startled pause, Hollystar's eyes flicked between the two cats and a purr burst from her chest. She quickly came to push her muzzle against her son brown fur, the she-cat seemed to beam with joy.

" Congratulations!" She choked out, seeming to fight for composure. " Then I'm also quite glad Cloudpaw is to become a Warrior, you need to start focusing more on you and your kits now."

Bearclaw understood his mother's words more so than Brightfur seemed to. When he was but a few days old, his father had died along with his Deputy. Starclan sent Greenleaf a dream, choosing Hollystar as the Leader of Windclan. After losing her mate and mentor and having only one kit to remember Sedgestar by, she had to throw herself into caring for her clan.

That was why, Bearclaw thought, he had made friends with Greysky so swiftly. Often his mother would be out and about helping everywhere she could to prove to her clan and to Starclan they could rely on her. While his love for his mother had been tested with the distance, he held strong to her knowing she needed him more and more as the days got longer and more taxing.

Pulling himself from his thoughts he watched the dawn patrol return. Brightfur had gone to speak with her brother, Adderbreeze, and Hollystar sat beside him, seemingly lost in thought as well. Rising, he said a quick farewell to his mother before going to get his apprentice.

He spotted the tom inside the den, grooming his chest fur beside a half asleep Cloudpaw.

" Kestrelpaw, get something to eat and meet me and the training patch, we're battle training today."

At his words the tom leaped to his paws and rushed out of the den. He watched his apprentice nearly collide with Oakleaves as she came to stand by Bearclaw.

" Which Apprentices are hunting for the Elders today?" she asked with amusement. When the two of them became Mentors they made it so the last one to rise hunted for the Elders unless otherwise stated. It helped keep them on a good rotation in the long run.

" That would be Cloudpaw." he said as the cat in question left the den. Dipping his head in acknowledgment, the tom headed straight for the camp exit.

"I wanted to see how Finchpaw would do sparring with someone other than Heatherpaw, she has already proven she has him beat." she seemed eager to get to work." And I could use some time away from Hare-brain over their." she flicked her ears at Adderbreeze before continuing

" Besides I had to deal with a grouchy Greysky all morning, oh how I want to claw some alertness into his head."

Her words sparked an idea in Bearclaw's mind and he found himself waving her to follow him with his tail, making his way to Greysky.

" Greysky, come with us. We want you to supervise our training session." seeming to catch on Oakleaves set about calling over the apprentices." They need pointers from another warrior, and we think your perfect for it."

The tired tom nodded and followed as the group hustled out of camp. Coming to a small creek that cut through part of Windclan's territory, Bearclaw positioned himself on one side of Greysky. When he knew the tom wasn't paying attention, he thrust to the side knocking them both over. He felt teeth catch his scruff and pull him back quickly as Greysky splashed into the shallow water.

Amusement and purrs erupted from the group as Greysky burst from the water, most of his thick fur dripping with cold morning water. Without a word the tom playfully through himself at Bearclaw, flashes of their apprentice days hit the tom. This seemed to be a common place for the three Warriors before they grew too old for the antics.

A little wistful the five cats finally went on their way, arriving and a patch of ground not covered by anything but sand and dirt. Tall grass lined the area coming up to Bearclaw's chest, and on the far side of the training place sat a lone tree. It was one of the few trees that grew on Windclan territory.

As they settled in and watched the two apprentices sparr, they lost themselves in the memories and teaching.

 ** _Guess what?! I dont think anyone will ever read this. Anyway, I'm updating again. Yay I Guess. G-Oak Out!_**


	6. Chapter Four: Greysky

_Chapter Four_

" _Finchpaw, I said_ move and then swipe!" Oakleaves shouted from the edge of the training patch. The five cats had been there for most of the morning, having the apprentices sparr and practice their teamwork. Greysky sat beside Kestrelpaw who had just finished sparring with Oakleaves, the two toms where tired and the sun was heating up the hard baked earth. The golden haze of heather that lined the edges of the bare patch of land was still with a lack of wind. Finchpaw stood panting in the middle of the training patch, Bearclaw stood a few mouse tails away also breathing heavy.

"Need a break Finchpaw?" Bearclaw asked challengingly, before crouching down.

Finchpaw took the bait and leaped at the older tom, but when Bearclaw went to push her down the cats collided. After a moment of struggling Finchpaw stood and pinned Bearclaw down with a paw to his throat and another to his stomach.

"Okay I get it, you win." Bearclaw conceded to the she-cats hold.

"Well done Finchpaw," Oakleaves said as she approached the two cats "I think it's time we head back, Cloudpaw was hunting for the elders and there is a gathering tonight so I want you two to show me how much you've learned."

Immediately the two apprentices were in front of her, showing her different crouches and attacks. Greysky saw Bearclaw stand and walk to him, before collapsing on the heather with an exaggerated huff.

"How was it losing to an apprentice?" Questioned Greysky teasingly. He only got another exaggerated huff from the tired tom.

After a few moments all of the cats were heading back to camp, the sun hung high and the smell of prey wafted through the air. Kestrelpaw and Finchpaw were sent to do a little hunting and the three warriors went on border patrol with Phesantclaw and Poppylog. Following Phesantclaw out of the camp Greysky lost himself in thought, and as they made it to the border almost missed the undeniable smell of Riverclan.

Suddenly coming to focus on the scene before him he immediately recognized the members of the Riverclan patrol.

"Reedtail!" Oakleaves shouted in excitment at the pale brown she-cat that stood across the fast flowing stream before them. The Riverclan she-cat returned the exuberant call with an eye roll before waving with her tail and continuing on her way. Greysky spotted the teasing look that Reedtail got from her patrol and recalled the past memories of all the greetings similar to this one.

"Oakleaves, when will you learn?" Phesantclaw chastised calmly from a few tail lengths away. The tortoiseshell she-cat merely flicked her ears at the older tom before bouncing off once again.

"Well she's as defiant as ever." Murmured Poppylog playfully as she matched Greysky's walk.

"Always has been," he responded " though I believe she just feels indebted to Reedtail."

"Thats right, Reedtail's the one that saved her as a kit." Poppylog mused "I can't believe I almost forgot that."

Back when Oakleaves and her siblings were still kits they had wandered to a part of the river closest to the camp and Oakleaves and fallen in, nearly being swept completely down stream. However Reedtail, than Reedpaw, and another Riverclan cat had rescued her and taken the kits back to the Windclan camp. Oakleaves had never forgotten this and had always greeted Reedtail as a friend.

"I suppose she won't let herself forget it." Greysky said, more to himself then to his companion.

"Come on, I don't want to be late to Cloudpaw's warrior ceremony." Oakleaves said as she sprung ahead of the group. Sighing, the patrol picked up the pace a bit and marched back to camp.

Back at camp everyone gathered by Smooth Stone as Hollystar took her place. Cloudpaw stood in front of the crowd of eager cats, ready to finally be given his warrior name. The tom had displayed devotion to every task he was given and was on his way to being the best he could be. Greysky sat in a bubble of pride for his younger brother, knowing how hard it was being an only kit. Brightfur sat behind her apprentice, her eyes showed nothing but calm excitment even as Bearclaw sat next to her.

"It has once again become time to welcome a new warrior into our ranks." Hollystar stood, happiness and pride mingled in her gaze as she continued her words.

"I, Hollystar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

"Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." He said, confidence ringing in his voice.

" Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cloudpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cloudheart. StarClan honors your Independence and Determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan."

Leaping off of Smooth Stone, Hollystar stood before the young warrior leaning her muzzle over his head. Cloudpaw licked her shoulder in turn and as the two backed away the clan started to call out.

"Cloudheart, Cloudheart, Cloudheart."

As the tom was swarmed in praise Greysky sat and watched the group of cats. All of the faces he'd known for so long and more, were steadily entering his life. Happiness slowly blossomed in his chest, his head was spinning slightly. Greysky felt warmth press into his side for a moment before it was gone and he watched Oakleaves walk away, the bounce still in her step as she carried herself to sit with Brightfur and Poppylog.

Looking around he saw Bearclaw talking with the remaining three apprentices, Phesantclaw chatting with Smokegorse and Clawleap. Cats littered the clearing, sharing tongues and preparing for the gathering. He saw Cherrynose, Lightsand, and Yellowwing, heading towards the camp entrance, and Hollystar speaking with Hazelfur and Smokegorse.

Rising he moved towards where Cloudheart stood. He saw the white tom's ears perk up and saw happiness in his eyes when they met.

"Congratulations Cloudheart," Greysky spoke calmly "you've earned it one hundred times over."

"Thanks, Greysky." his voice was filled with pride and he seemed to stand straighter. Greysky walked away, allowing his paws to be his guide, and he made his way to where Bearclaw sat nestled against Brightfur. Oakleaves and Poppylog sat across from them, sharing a rabbit. He moved to sit between Bearclaw and Oakleaves, suddenly feeling more drawn to them then he had in a long time.

 **Hey G-Oak is back! So I promise I will be posting more chapters sooner then before and they will be much longer. I've just had some timing problems but they have been settled. Till next time, G-Oak Out!**


	7. Chapter Five: Oakleaves

Chapter Five

The sun started to dip down as the group of cats sped along a winding part of forest to the gathering place. It was outside of the main territories so that no one tried to claim it as theirs. The gathering place was sacred, as it was near the same place leaders went to get their nine lives. Oakleaves felt the pelt of Finchpaw brush against her as they ran and flicked her tail against the she-cats spine.

"I know you're worried," Oakleaves spoke "But everything will be fine."

She felt Finchpaw quiver and saw the subtle flick of her ears as the group came to a halt at the lip of a tree lined hill. The large wide hollow was home to four tall oaks that reached into the sky as if reaching for the setting sun. Hollystar crouched, scenting the air, at the edge of the lip. Oakleaves allowed the scent to flow across her tongue, the sharp smell of pine and fish fermented the wind, a sure sign of Shadowclan and Riverclan.

At Hollystar's signal the trope of cats scurried down the steep slope and into the assembled cats below. As Windclan made it to the bottom Thunderclan was approaching the opposite side of the hollow. Breaking off from her clanmates and dismissing her apprentice, Oakleaves made her way to where a few queens sat conversing.

"Her fur was just the prettiest shade of ginger and white." Murmured an elderly Thunderclan she-cat. "And her eyes."

"What is her name?" asked a soft spoken Riverclan she-cat, whose ears were pricked with interest.

"Foxkit." Replied the elderly she-cat. "Lillyjay don't you have kits already?"

"Oh yes, I have thre-" She cut herself off before finishing "Two, both tom kits."

As the conversation dragged on, no words of Greencough were mentioned and a sense of relief washed over Oakleaves. Before she could speak up about Windclan's two new arrivals, a summons was called from the center of the hollow, where a large boulder sat. Atop was all four leaders, Hollystar sat next to Riverclan's leader Silverstar. Fadedstar of Shadowclan, and the oldest clan leaders stood in front of the rest of the leaders. Blazestar of Thunderclan appeared disdainful towards the other leaders as he was purposely turned away from them, holding his head high and his back straight.

"Now that we are here and the moon has filled let us hold conference where our ancestors may see and approve." Fadedstar spoke out to the crowded cats before dipping his head to Blazestar. "Thunderclan has requested to go first."

"This Moon has been uneventful. Mouseleap has had kits and we have made two new apprentices." Blazestar spoke in an almost defiant as he continued.

"We have scented a few scents on one of our far borders more often, but nothing we can't handle. We continue to patrol and remain strong and healthy."

Based on his pointed looks towards Silverstar, it was obvious which border he was talking about, however Silverstar made no move to speak and continued listening.

When Blazestar stepped back Hollystar stepped forward, coming to a stop in front.

"Windclan has also had an easy moon." Her voice was calm and slightly monotone as she started speaking. "No problems with borders or prey and we have a new warrior who is currently at camp sitting vigil, Cloudheart."

After the assembled cats called Cloudheart's name, Fadedstar started to share.

"Shadowclan is doing well, though recently some patrols scented both Rogue and Fox scent at our border with Riverclan. We have yet to see either of these threats and advise all clans to be cautious." Fadedstar spoke seriously "The Rogue scent was strong and smelled of many cats, there may be a settlement somewhere in the territories."

Startled whispers erupted from some of the gathered cats, and Oakleaves heard Greysky, who had at some point sat next to her, say into her ear "Let's watch them just try to come into Windclan." Flexing his claws.

She responded with a flick of her tail and tuned out while Fadedstar spoke about Shadowclan's new medicine cat apprentice, Mosspaw. She looked around the crowd and noticed Reedtail standing off to the side an apprentice seated next to her, as well as a grey tom. Reedtail flicked her eyes in Oakleaves direction and the two shared a common hello, they flicked their ears and looked away.

Once again refocusing on the leaders, she saw that Silverstar had replaced Fadedstar and was already speaking.

"Other then that I'm afraid that Willowreed has had a vision that Starclan has told her to share with all of the clans."

Shock flooded through the hollow as a light brown tabby she-cat stepped out of the shadow at the base of the boulder. Looking up for a moment to request permission from the rest of the leaders, which was given immediately, Willowreed leaped up and turned towards the assembled clans.

"My apologies, as I do not belong up here." Her voice was soft but carried well. "However Starclan has requested I share these words with you."

The tension in the air was thick, and all cats seemed to hold their breaths.

"Peace has only stalled the stain of blood on the land, beware of the raven cloaked in red."

Chills crept along Oakleaves spine as the noise around her rose higher and higher, driving out the eerie stillness that had settled. Soon the leaders were able to quiet down the surge of panic, and it was decided that it was time to depart from the hollow. Hurrying over to where Reedtail still remained Oakleaves called out to her.

"Our Clans are leaving Oakleaves, we cannot speak now." Her voice was exasperated as she tried, and failed, to shoo away the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"I only wished to know if you'd taken Puddleclaw's position as deputy yet?" She inquired calmly. The tom who stood beside Reedtail stiffened, and Oakleaves suddenly remembered him. His name had been Ashpaw the last time they met, when she had almost drowned as a kit. He had been with Reedtail, keeping Mothspot and Yellowwing from joining her in the water.

"I have not, or it would have been announced." Reedtail's voice became sharp and her eyes flicked to her companion. "This is Ashclaw, we are mentoring our apprentices together."

Oakleaves found it odd how she hadn't just called him her clanmate, but based on the violent glares the two kept throwing each other it appeared complicated. Before she could comment on the peculiar moment, her name was called out and Swiftnose stood beside Poppylog, the two beckoning her. It was then she noticed that most of the clans had split apart and were preparing to leave.

After an awkward goodbye, Oakleaves found Finchpaw and together with the rest of the clan, following behind Greenleaf and Hollystar, who were conversing quietly. After they left the hollow and back into the quiet of the trees, Oakleaves still couldn't shake the feeling of paranoia as they quickly returned home.

"Really?!" Oakleaves said startled as her and the rest of her hunting patrol carried on through the open field.

It was the day after the gathering and the clan had spun into full preparation mode, fortifying the camp, collecting food, and patrolling the borders. Greenleaf had taken all three of the apprentices to help him gather herbs, Cloudheart and Yellowwing were put in charge strengthening the nursery, Hollystar walked around the camp, helping and keeping everyone's nerves low. She helped where she was needed and had went with two border patrols and a hunting party before sunhigh had made an appearance.

Oakleaves walked with her hunting party, Brightfur, Swiftnose, Leafdew, and Tumblefoot. They had already tracked down a small colony of rabbits, and had managed to catch four of them, their bodies plump with evidence of late green-leaf. Brightfur had moved to speak with Oakleaves, and drop some shocking news.

"I can't believe I missed the fact you're expecting kits." Oakleaves spoke excitedly, scenting the air as she went.

"I'm surprised Bearclaw hasn't told the whole clan yet." Brightfur replied. "I'll be stuck in the nursery come quarter-moon, so I want to get some good work in till then."

"Don't work yourself too hard now." Oakleaves advised "You've got more than just yourself to think about now."

A shadow flickered at the edge of Oakleaves vision, slowing to a stop she crouched and sought out where the movement had come from. Allowing the breeze to wash over her scent glands, the strong taste of rabbit permeated her mouth. Approaching slowly, Oakleaves watched the grass searching for the rabbit, but coming up short. Keeping low still, she followed the scent till she made it to a bare patch of land.

Oakleaves couldn't believe what she was seeing when she stepped into the clearing, however she didn't get to look for long before a pain pierced the back of her neck.


	8. Chapter Six: Bearclaw

_Chapter Six_

 _He heard the cr_ y of a swallow over head as he plodded his way through camp. Bearclaw was in charge of camp while Hollystar was out with a patrol, Hazelfur having been sent to hunt down one of the hunting parties that had yet to return. Bearclaw felt his pelt crawl when he thought of the patrol that went missing. Swiftnose and Tumblefoot had made it back, but reported torn up rabbit remains all over the east clearing, and a lack of the rest of their patrol.

Greysky had asked to accompany Hazelfur to help with the search, his excuse being he was sure that they had just lost track of time, but Bearclaw saw the worry in his eyes. _Oakleaves._ Greysky had said her name out loud once the report was made but only Bearclaw had heard him. He was sure the she-cat was fine but Greysky had seen almost all of her near misses, the time she nearly drowned as a kit, her attempt to catch an eagle, when she caught whitecough and nearly died. The list never ended with her and Greysky had been present for it all.

What really had Bearclaw on edge was that Brightfur had yet to return as well. His nervousness had convinced Hollystar to leave him at camp while separate search parties were made and sent out. All of the apprentices and kits were to stay in camp, and all warriors were to work on making the camp defences stronger. But with being confined to camp the clan didn't cope well. As he walked past the nursery he felt a lump tumble into his side.

"Hey! No fair, you're bigger than me!" Stagkit called out to Kestrelpaw who was standing off to the side. His fur was bristled in agitation as he pawed at the ground with one paw, claws out. All the apprentices were like this, waiting for the return of their father.

"I understand your worried Kestrelpaw, but that's no way to act." Bearclaw scolded the younger tom. He knew his apprentice well and was aware that he didn't anger easily.

"I'm sorry Bearclaw, Stagkit." he spoke as he retreated to the apprentices den where his littermates had fled to awhile ago.

"Are you alright Stagkit?" Bearclaw asked calmly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Stagkit responded "He just pawed at me, he is a lot stronger then i remember."

"It's about time you become an apprentice, is it not?" he inquired

"My mother says i still have more than a moon before that happens but i've almost outgrown my nest and she is already talking about moving back into the warriors den."

"Well mothers always know what's best." he replied.

At that moment he heard noise come for the far end of camp by the shallow stream. A flash of white and red rushed forward and fell, not seeming to expect the sudden fall, and violent calls were made at the intruder. Bearclaw sprung up and scooped Stagkit up by the scruff pushing him behind the gathering of cats in the now half full clearing.

He smelled the blood before he saw it, coming to realize that the cat was badly wounded he called for Greenleaf.

"Please they'll-" before she could finish, her legs gave way and she collapsed where she had risen. Rushing to her side he immediately scanned her for major bleeding, and like a blur was calling out.

"Quickly someone help!" Greenleaf was already with him laying herbs down and covering the she cat in cobwebs to stop the bleeding. Bearclaw felt the crowd come in from all sides trying to see the mystery cat and spun around. He suddenly felt very dizzy, as he recognized the smell of the she-cat. It matched with the rogue scents found all along their borders.

"Flowergaze, get all kits, queens and elders in their dens now." He spoke clear and authoritative almost not recognizing his voice. "Dawnpelt, Rabbitfrost I want you to assist and guard Greenleaf, do exactly what he tells you. Smokegorse, please come speak with me by Smooth Stone."

Once he saw all cats move away and begin their tasks or leave through Greenleaf's insistence, he motioned for Smokegorse to follow him.

"I assume you wish to speak to me due to the fact i was closest when she got here?"

"Not entirely." He spoke softly. "I want you to take two warriors with you and search for Hollystar's patrol. She was giving a warning before she fainted. I am aware they went towards the Shadowclan border and that's the exact direction this she-cat came from, if there is any trouble they will need help, I think-"

"No." her tone brooked no argument "We already don't have enough warriors in camp and traveling that far would be a waste of time for a simple warning. The best thing to do now would be to wait it out. I know you're worried Bearclaw, but we must have faith in your-"

Her words were cut off by two of the patrols abruptly returning, Hollystar and Tallspot at the lead conversing urgently. Bearclaw quickly picked out the pale ginger pelt of his mate and flung himself forward.

"Brightfur!" he called and froze when he saw her concerned look, glancing around he noticed the apparent lack of Hazelfur's patrol, and Oakleaves.

"We were hunting and I lost her, I don't know how I did she was right next to me." Brightfur spoke frantically. " I went to find her and then a Shadowclan patrol found me at their border. I asked them about Oakleaves but they hadn't seen her and when Hollystar's patrol arrived we all went down to Shadowclan."

Brightfur had started shaking and Bearclaw felt compelled to stop her. Giving her his shoulder he led his mate to the nursery, halfway there he was stopped by Greenleaf's approach.

"Our guest has come too, and Hollystar wants you present for what she has to say."

He suddenly felt conflicted as Brightfur huddled closer to his side, but he made the snap decision. Allowing Greenleaf to lead Brightfur to the nursery he moved to the medicine den, where the scent of herbs was cloaked only by the strong scent of dried blood. His mother sat beside the nest of the clearly upset she cat, Hollystar speaking in a calm voice.

When they noticed his presence she spoke firmly.

"I know where they are, and Hazelfur's patrol is in trouble."


	9. Chapter Seven: Greysky

_Chapter seven_

 _Nerves plagued_ Greysky as he crouched in the tall grass, the sent of rabbit blood and crow food was everywhere, as were the remains of such. It was sickening to see and as his patrol approached the west border it mingled with rogue scent. They didn't often patrol this far unless prey was scarce as it was never really part of their territory. It sat almost lifeless, stretched across an endless plain of land, dotted with twoleg dens and fences that held large animals. It took them time, the sun falling slowly and yet never seeming to move. Greysky almost felt as if he were walking in water, or his paws were sinking in mud with each step.

Anger curled in him and it got worse when they found Oakleaves scent, and her blood. Not a trace of Leafdew was found until they came upon a thicket holding a patch of his fur. Heavy with worry, it was decided at that point they would split the eight cat patrol and try to cover ground quicker.

Greysky was put with Holetail, Yellowwing, and Adderbreeze. He watched Yellowwing's claws flex as they moved closer to the rouge scent, slower than any of them wanted too. Hazelfur's patrol of Clawleap, Fallingfur, and Mothspot, were traveling into where they thought the rouge camp was, to attempt a mildly nonviolent way of retrieving Leafdew and Oakleaves. Greysky could hear them clearly from where they sat, and then he heard a voice he didn't recognize.

"Hey!" the voice was brittle sounding "Who are you?"

"We are here to find two of our clanmates that went missing," Hazelfur let venom run thick in her voice as she continued. "We have reason to suspect you and your lot are responsible for it. That being said we'll be taking them willingly or by force and asking you to vacate the area immediately."

Greysky could almost see as the cat attacked, but he held to his spot as orders said. A snarl was heard and he felt the cats around him tense ready to spring forward. He heard a thud hit the ground and Hazelfur call to the rest of her patrol to move forward, time to keep moving. They were only to show themselves if the rogues became hostile, or _when_ they became hostile. He felt the movements of the golden she-cat beside him, her claws flexings and her pelt fluffed up. Yellowwing's ears were pricked and she moved much faster then her patrol, till she tripped on a stone, falling on her side with a slight thud.

"Yellowwing! calm down." Holetail hissed " your moving to fast, stay with us."

"Sorry, Holetail, but im worried about my sister." She spat back with quiet animosity, still clawing at the ground after pulling herself to her paws.

Sighing to himself, Greysky moved forward silently, taking impatient steps as he moved on. He had been worked into a state of angered panic since Oakleaves was announced missing, and Leafdew as well. With each step forward he pictured his claws coming down on rogues faces, his hind quarters kicking out at jaws, his teeth meeting flesh and the bitter flavor of warm cat blood on his tongue. His anger fueled his adrenaline, taking faster steps to match the other patrol only to be slowed down by a stern hiss from Holetail.

One thing that was also upsetting him was the calm, almost unfazed state of the ginger tom just behind him. Adderbreeze hadn't said a word since they had left and kept an infuriatingly calm demeanor. His pelt was slicked back and he walked softly on the dry grass padding of the plains, he moved like a breeze, ruffling only Greysky's temper. Greysky had always disliked the tom, his weakly hidden interest in Oakleaves was unnoticed only by her, and his near constant attempts to pull her away from Bearclaw and Greysky wore on the grey tom's mind always.

But now he held no emotion, no show of concern, no moment of weakness that Greysky could possibly exploit. To think the tom was sincere in his attempts at the she-cat's affection was appalling. _Who does he think he is?_

He crouched down as they reached the edge of a lip, the crow food stench sat so heavy in the air they didn't bother covering their scents. He peeked over the lip and saw the rogues, they crowded around prey and snapped at each other. Many of them were skinny and matted, scars lined there pelts like angry friends or symbols of pride. A she-cat sat in the center, head erect and watchful, her eyes where amber and gleamed with suspicion. Greysky sat speechless for a moment, until he glanced at what she was watching

Oakleaves crouched weakly on the ground in the far corner, her fur matted with blood and her eyes barely open. Beside her sat Leafdew who was leaned over her attempting to lick her wounds clean. His own pelt was barely touched but he drew in shallow labored breaths. The she-cat continued to regard them with suspicion and only did she look away when Hazelfur's patrol made it in her line of sight.

Cats backed away from the group as if being burned, scattering to the edges of the small sunken ground. Greysky backed from the edge a little so as not to be spotted but none of his patrol followed. Holetail crouched on his haunches, Yellowwing's eyes were glued to her sister, claws working the hard dirt into dust. Adderbreeze lay almost limp eyes on the rogue nearest Oakleaves and Leafdew and finally his eyes showed contempt, hurt, and anger and yet Greysky felt no feelings or victory. _It's easy to overlook certain things._

Finding sudden interest in the tom nearest Oakleaves, Greysky appraised him, he appeared rather familiar. The tom's eyes were a deep set amber and his fur was a murky grey almost black. His pelt was clean and compared to his companions he was thick set and well-fed, his eyes were watching all around him as he attempted to sink deeper into the shadows of his current position. They were glancing at Hazelfur, then Oakleaves, then Greysky. They made eye contact and suddenly a sight came to mind, night air, the scent of pine, a deep hatred, and the appearance of yet another scar. He recognized him, but still couldn't bring a name to mind, a clan cat sure, but why was he here?

Hazelfur's screech alerted him to the sudden attack of the she-cat, Who had launched herself at Hazelfur, claws extended. Diving into the sudden flurry of cats with his patrol he attacked the first cat he found, slashing with his claws at a brown colored tom. The tom yelped and bolted, attempting to flee the camp. Many cats were doing the same, running and not looking back. _Mousehearts._ However some stayed and fought, vicious claws raked his ear and he turned and launched himself at his attacker. Bringing his forepaws down on the cat's crouched shoulders and biting hard. He didn't release till he heard the pleading whine, and moved to knocking a large tabby tom from Yellowwing before being assaulted by a ginger she-cat. Her claws stung as they met his side, he could tell it was already bleeding a lot but he moved to add a return swipe when a yowl of triumph was called out. Laying under paw was Oakleaves, the dark she-cat held her there with a fierce grip. Greysky saw blood flowing from Oakleaves' shoulder, Leafdew lay a little bit away, motionless. Anger boiled in his skin and without thought he flung himself across the distance and knocked the she-cat off her. Before he could pin her down she sprung up and knocked him down, clawing at his throat, she missed and Greysky threw himself up catching her by her shoulder fur, he dragged her down and bit harder.

A call from above sounded. _Bearclaw is here!_ A sudden shadow loomed over him and he realized the battle was not yet over. Bracing, he was knocked off his paws, a patch of fur still held in his jaws and a wail of distress followed his movement. He didn't stop, attempting to fling himself at his enemy's savior, but a shadow glanced his view. The pine scented tom was trying to make an escape in the chaos, his eyes flashed with relief. _Not for long, mouseheart!_

Turning on his paws he bolted, his long legs covering the distance in bounds, straight for the coward. Greysky hooked his claws into the toms pelt, his momentum carrying them farther than he intended as they rolled forward. Pain pierced from all angles as they crashed through cats and rocks alike. He clawed at the lump of fur as they rolled, feeling return swipes and a yelp. They came to a halt when Greysky felt another figure bat him to the ground. Standing above him stood Bearclaw, his eyes questioning, and he flicked his eyes to watch cautiously the dark grey tom.

"Embereyes," Bearclaw mewed loudly "Go back to Shadowclan, forget this place, and never come back."

Greysky had never heard his companion so calm or menacing, bringing his words down like thunder and lightning without so much as a growl or threat. It would have sent chills across his fur, but he was more focused on something else. Embereyes. The tom who started that fight when he was an apprentice. The one who was to blame.

Pushing off the ground, Greysky made for him, intent on ripping him to shreds, however a yowl of mourning and a sudden realization of the calm that surrounded them brought him to where Oakleaves sat. Huddled against Adderbreeze, bleeding and near exhaustion. The cry however came from Cherrynose, bowed over Leafdew's limp form, wailing profusely. Forgetting the mouseheart he rushed to his clanmate, he looked for breath or a sign of life, pain pierced his chest when he saw the blood leaking from Leafdew's throat. Scarlet poured over the dirt, staining it black, bruising the ground. Cherrynose was still letting shrieks out into the sky, Mothwing crouched beside the grief stricken she-cat, both their pelts were collecting blood but neither of them moved.

Unable to stay in that spot, Greysky hurried to Oakleaves who was being licked uncontrollably by Yellowwing. He watched for a moment, his concern and anger had faded leaving only a dull feeling and the pain from his wounds. He leaned into Oakleaves touching his nose to hers, nuzzling her he felt a weight lift from his body.

"If you do that again, " he spoke softly. "I'll claw you myself."

He heard the purr reverberate through her, weak and slow, as if she is held underwater. She tried to stand but could only hold herself for a moment, forced back down by Yellowwing's paw.

"Don't. You. Move." she growled.

"Okay, okay." Was all Oakleaves responded weakly.

Bearclaw had started to gather everyone and assess their needs, sending a small group of cats to take Leafdew back to camp, shooing away Yellowwing to get some prey for Oakleaves. Various other things were taken care of, the rogue's camp was taken down. Filling the small dip was one, however that was something to do over a course of time, Hazelfur spoke about it with curiosity.

"So would that mean we'd have to patrol out here?" her words quiet. "And what's the point of leveling out the ground here?"

"Suppose they came back." Bearclaw was quick to respond. "Our scent would be strong here, and we'd leave them with no place to be."

Something still didn't make sense though.

"How did you know we needed help?" Greysky couldn't help but ask.

"A rogue came to the camp, or fell into camp." Bearclaw responded. "Juniper came and brought us a warning."

"Juniper?" Adderbreeze questions. " And you just left her at camp? She could be memorizing how to-"

"Enough, Adderbreeze." Hazelfur breathed quietly. Her son quickly became silent but his eyes flashed with frustration. Greysky watched as he moved to where Oakleaves lay, eyes drooping slowly. Greenleaf had come and treated her wounds, but moving her was out of the question due to the severity of some of her cuts. The ginger tom crouched beside her, grooming her shoulder fur gently.

"Greysky." Bearclaw brought his attention forward. " I want you to head back to camp with Hazelfur."

With a nod he followed his deputy toward the camp, unprepared for what would happen while he was gone.


End file.
